This invention relates to a catalytic process for producing halogenated hydrocarbons from a halogen, and a hydrogen and carbon monoxide containing gas, e.g., synthesis gas.
The halogenation of a variety of hydrocarbon feedstocks produces many valuable and useful products. Typical of such halogenated hydrocarbons is methyl chloride which is used in the production of higher halogenated hydrocarbons, silicones and tetramethyllead.
There are two principal processes for producing methyl chloride, i.e., the chlorination of methane and the reaction of hydrogen chloride and methanol. Both of these processes require the use of an intermediate, methane for the former and methanol, typically obtained by reforming methane, for the latter. These intermediates add expense to the selected process whether they are purchased from a supplier or produced for in-plant use.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of synthesis gas plants being built. These plants produce synthesis gas by the gasification of carbonaceous materials, especially coal. During the 1970's, the high price of oil made such plants economically attractive; however, due to present lower oil prices, such plants provide an excess of synthesis gas capacity. It would be desirable, then, to be able to use this excess capacity to directly produce methyl chloride and other halogenated hydrocarbons from synthesis gas.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for the direct production of halogenated hydrocarbons using hydrogen- and carbon monoxide-containing gases, especially synthesis gas.